


Set by stars

by madswritings



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: Raven was always interested in zodiac signs and she tries to use her knowledge to find a perfect partner for you. | As per request on Tumblr





	Set by stars

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic wasn’t next in the list but I wanted something happy and light to help me ease back into writing after this semi-hiatus. I hope you all will like it because it was fun to write.

You thought Moira is insane when she came to you with a good looking man and started pouring stories of mutants. But these were not some mutants from horror novels, they were humans, quite often looking just like you, but with special powers. And not radiation or raw sewage made them all this way. They were born with their powers, their talents and now they are trying to do something good for humans from which they hide.  
“Wait, wait a minute.” You raise your finger while you are sitting behind your desk. Moira is leaning over your desk with her palms pressed flat against the piles of papers on the top of the desk and the man, who Moira introduced as Charles Xavier, is standing on the side behind her, remains silent, but from his eyes you can see that Charles is more amused than concerned about this whole situation.  
“Just listen!-“  
“No, stop.” You lower your finger and knit your brows while retuning your look to your colleague. You see how serious she is, but you are not ready to believe in some fiction she’s pouring in front of you. “You want me to believe in flying men and lizard boys?” You rise one eyebrow at how ridiculous it sounds when you say it out loud.  
“Yes and no. There are people with powers. Some of them look like us and some… just don’t. I saw it with my own eyes, Y/N!” Moira is flushed because not only she wants you to believe but she’s running out of time.  
“Maybe you were under some kind of incluenc-“  
“No I wasn’t!” She raises her voice and you frown again.  
“Can you please stop shouting at me? You don’t make any sense, why can’t you see that?” You ask trying to be understanding but it’s starting to get on your nerves. You have loads of work to do and now Moira and this stranger are trying to convince you to… what? Join them?  
“Moira, darling, let me handle this.” Charles pulls one hand out of his pants’ pocket and puts it on Moira’s shoulder. She freezes for a moment thinking, then straightens her back and steps backwards letting Charles take the spotlight.  
You frown even more at the new challenger and cross arms on your chest. Charles gives you a smile as his hand from Moira’s shoulder settles by his side.  
“Don’t you think there’s no possibility of humans evolving into something… different?” He asks still with a smile.  
“Maybe back to monkeys.” You mutter and Charles laughs. His laugh is so relaxed that you almost forget yourself and smile back, but then clear your throat.  
“No, what I mean is that some of us are already different. I’m one of those people.”  
“Are you now?” You ask and Charles gives you a little nod.  
“Let me… show it to you.”  
You watch almost curiously as Charles raises his free hand and presses two fingers against his temple while he turns to Moira.  
“Moira, darling, can you dance for us?” He asks in an obviously amused voice and suddenly, for your surprise, Moira starts dancing. She starts tiptoeing around and flapping her hands like in ballet, then her dance turns into something more modern.  
“This still proves nothing. You two could’ve prepared this.” You say and Charles glances at you then smiles. Suddenly Moira freezes in an extremely uncomfortable position and doesn’t move.  
“I still have a trick or two up my sleeve.” Charles turns to you and you lean back instinctively like you’re trying to get away from him but Charles ignores it. Still with a warm smile playing on his lips he looks you straight in the eyes.  
“ _Now you can hear me in your head. This is no trick, this is what I can do._ ” You suddenly hear like an echo in your mind and scared you jump on your feet.  
“How-how are you doing this?” You ask out loud and Charles chuckles then lowers his hand, pushing it back into the pocket.  
“Magic.” He teases and despite your sudden fright you give him a very unimpressed look. “I have told you, Y/N. Some of us are… different. I can read minds, freeze people like dear Moira over there. There are more of us. And some of us are not peace-seekers like I am. We need you to help us stop Shaw. A man, who threatens to enslave humanity.” As Charles talks his smile disappears and his face becomes serious. “But we can use as many people as we can get. Moira trusts you very much.”  
Silence falls when you don’t respond. You’re thinking. It’s undeniable that Charles does have powers. It’s enough to glance at Moira temporary turned into a flesh statue. And Moira already told you how your superiors didn’t believe the threat that is Shaw.  
You sigh deeply because you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.  
“Fine. I’ll join you.” You say and Charles gives you a small, but honest smile while offering you his hand. You reach out, take it and then shake it while looking at him.  
“So what now?” You ask when your release each other hands and Charles glances at Moira letting her go out of her trance.  
“We’re going after Shaw.”  
________________________________________  
Last few days where simply chaotic. Not only Shaw escaped but you managed to get another mutant to your group. Erik Lehnsherr, a man who can control metal. But it wasn’t the end, the CIA division set for mutants to operate from was destroyed and so you all ended up in Charles’ mansion, preparing for the upcoming fight.  
You didn’t sleep well last night. While you are not the one who finds it hard to get accustomed to new places, but your room was so big you found it hard to feel safe enough, and as a CIA agent you try to stay alert at all times. When Moira came to your room to tell you that she has to leave for a few hours you were already fully awake and dressed. And when she left you decided that you definitely need a hot steaming cup of coffee.  
It took you some navigating until you found kitchen, but voices coming from it helped you locate it. When you enter it you find everyone except Charles still in their pajamas. Raven is brewing tea and coffee so you find a free chair and sit down trying to understand what everyone is talking about.  
“Oh come on, zodiac signs can help you find a perfect date? I doubt it.” Alex snarls dismissively while leaning in his chair. He picks up the teaspoon and starts stirring tea in his cup. “That sounds like a lot of crap.”  
“Well there might be some truth in it. You know, signs can describe a person pretty well.” Hank says but everyone can barely hear him. It’s obviously not his forte but he’s trying to support someone who started this discussion.  
“Just look at Erik, he’s definitely a Scorpio.” Raven says and you don’t need to pinpoint the origin of the conversation. Erik smiles with a little chuckle. “What? Am I wrong? Then tell what your sign is.” Raven looks at him and you all look too, now curious. Erik’s eyes slide over every single one of you and he silently laughs.  
“I’m not getting dragged into this.” He finally says and you notice something in Raven’s expression but you can’t tell exactly what. A hit of disappointment?  
“Then who I am compatible with?” Sean asks while chewing on a bagel.  
“You’re compatible with your hand.” Alex says and most of you silently laugh at this.  
“Ha ha.” Sean mutters sarcastically and stands up. “This is stupid anyway, I need to practice.” He takes another bite of his bagel and walks about leaving somehow an uncomfortable silence.  
“He’ll get over it.” Alex mutters in silence and Raven turns with cups placing one if front of Charles with tea and for you – coffee. You squint and look at Charles because you told no one that you drink coffee and it seems like Charles read your mind then told Raven.  
Charles notices your look and quickly looks away trying to look as innocent as newborn baby.  
“What sign are you, Y/N?” Raven asks as she sits down with her cup of cocoa and everyone is now looking at you. Surprised at this sudden attention you clear your throat and wrap your fingers around your cup.  
“I don’t want to be analyzed.” You smile and Raven smiles back to you.  
“Just tell us. Your perfect partner might be sitting right at this table!” She sounds cheerful but you notice that something you saw just moments before when she talked to Erik. Something happened between them but you are sure not the one to get curious and snoopy.  
“My perfect partner is this cup of coffee.” You say still trying not to answer and while your response makes everyone smile Raven is obviously not ready to give up.  
“Well?” She asks when silence becomes too long and you roll your eyes with a smile.  
“Fine. I’m Aries.” You admit then look around. “Shouldn’t we start practicing?” You try to change the subject but widening Raven’s smile tells you that you’re in some sort of a trouble.  
“Charles would be a perfect match for you.” She says and you try to hide your surprise by raising an eyebrow.  
“Is that so?” You pretend to be mildly interested at most and Charles lowers his eyes to his cup like he’s seeing something extremely interesting there.  
“Oh yes! You see, he’s an Aquarius and it’s very compa-“  
“Maybe we should really get to that training.” Charles wants to stand up but Raven, who’s sitting next to him, grabs him by his sleeve and keeps him in place.  
“Just listen, I recently read this book about zodiac signs and how they do in bed and-“  
Alex tea spoon drop in his tea cup spilling tea over the edges, Erik snorts and covers his mouth with his palm like he’s leaning his head against it, Hank just goes completely red and you stare at Raven with your mouth slightly open from surprise.  
“Raven.” Charles clears his throat while holding back a smile. “I think not everyone is ready to talk about beds and what happens in them in the morning, right?” He looks at the rest of you while Erik snickers.  
“No, go ahead Raven, tell us what would Y/N and Charles would do in bed. That would be very… useful.” He says and now you feel your cheeks getting redder.  
Raven finally understands what she almost said and smiles widely.  
“Sorry, this isn’t the place indeed.” She takes her cup and takes a sip while you and Charles look at each other. It’s completely obvious to both of you and everyone at the table what you’re thinking about – are you really that compatible?  
“I’ll go check on Sean.” Charles suddenly turns his eyes away trying to act nonchalantly and stands up leaving the kitchen.  
“I need to change into my sport suit.” You remember and leave the kitchen too but before you walk away you hear Erik silently laughing.  
“I think you touched a sensitive spot, Raven.” He says and you frown but you can’t deny it – she really did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
